<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach by LittleSweetCheeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536180">Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks'>LittleSweetCheeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gershwin [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Madam Secretary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work and play mix a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Moran/Nadine Tolliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gershwin [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The conference is about as she expects it to be- crowded full of suits from around the world all angling for some part of the pie. And her attention. She learned decades ago how to make her presence be a hundred times the size of her stature, so standing up and speaking on behalf of the State Department is barely a byline in her day. The mingle times though, those still wear on her.</p><p>Blake is in his element and almost by default seems to step into the submissive role he usually reserves for their boss, walking a half-step behind her, voice low and eyes alert, whispering what she might need to know over her shoulder. At first it’s an odd feeling, being waited on like he does, by but the end of the first day she’s found herself accustomed to him reading her every move, lifting a glass out of her hand or placing one in it when she does little more than shift her wrist. She’s watched him do it to Elizabeth for years now, but being the receiver of such intense focus in what can otherwise be a chaotic and overwhelming environment, she can see why her friend leans on him so much. He pours his all into being the invisible man and eats up every thankful smile.</p><p>He’d been his normal off-work self on the trip down, keeping her in fits of giggles the whole plane ride with his quite narrations of what he thought the people around them were thinking. That, she knew, was something he did to lighten a mood when he thought their boss was stressed or just needed a break. His deadpan is nearly as good as hers, his wit sharp. She’d more than once been shoulder to shoulder with the other woman only to hear Blake whisper some truly inappropriate comment about someone else, bringing about a delighted grin, often just in time for a reporter to be snapping pictures.</p><p>Once they reached the hotel, however, he’d shifted completely into his work mode and stayed there for the two days. He’d booked them adjoining rooms, she’d been hopeful as to what that meant, but even though the doors stood propped open, he never seemed to relax. When they listened to other speakers, he sat ramrod straight beside her taking notes as furiously as he always did, never a glance or motion her way. It was as if the man on the plane had been someone else entirely.</p><p>The conference wraps up with a formal dinner and she’s almost nervous as she gets dressed. No one will bat an eye that they come together, being coworkers and all, but the way he’s acted since they arrived makes her wonder if he’ll be as stiff through the meal. Her hair is swept up away from her neck in what felt like a thousand pins and her make-up is done as she slips into the dress she brought along. It’s semi-formal, floor length, and dark red. When she turns around, he’s staring intensely from the doorway, suit in place and mouth slightly open. “Ready?”</p><p>His eyes never stop moving over her body. The fabric is silk and smooth and hides nothing. “Do we have to go?”</p><p>It’s the first time in two days he’s acknowledged them as a unit and the hungry way he asks makes her hum in amusement. “We have to eat.”</p><p>“I really don’t want to.”</p><p>She crosses the room slowly, letting him watch her move in a way that is far from professional. “I am not on the dinner menu.”</p><p>“Dessert then.”</p><p>“Fine. Dessert.”</p><p>His hands are on her in a flash, pulling her close enough to kiss carefully before pulling back and she smirks at what he’s going to say next. “You don’t have underwear on.”</p><p>“I didn’t want lines.”</p><p>The sound he makes at that is almost enough to make her willing to ditch the dinner entirely, but he pulls away, searching for her phone and clutch before offering his arm. They step into the hall and he’s back to formality, making her suppress a smile over the quick change. He’s still carrying her clutch and she doesn’t try to fight him on that, he’ll hand it over when they get downstairs, and her phone has joined his in his inside jacket pocket out of habit.</p><p>All through the meal, he’s as deferring as he’d been all day, falling back on his normal behaviors so comfortably that she wonders if he’s even aware he’s doing it. She’s in a conversation with the woman at her side when he vanishes without preamble. He does it so regularly that she doesn’t even look up, too used to him being responsible for and to someone else at events like these. It’s not until he returns, light fingers on her shoulder, that she bothers to look up at him as he stands towering over her seat.</p><p>“Ma’am, it seems Ambassador Li would like a word with you.”</p><p>She has to crane her neck to meet his eyes, he is standing so close and what she finds there is irritation and a plea for understanding. Standing, she allows him to lead her away, shuttle her to a place he’s clearly already staked out as acceptable as she approaches the Ambassador, her hands free because he still has her phone and again has her clutch.</p><p>The Ambassador’s justifications for requesting her attention are flimsy at best and it quickly becomes apparent that there’s a reason Blake’s only standing four feet away, staring at his phone aimlessly as he listens to every word. They don’t warrant detail agents, and she can feel his nerves at being the only one standing guard. The conversation lingers beyond what it really should, but nothing seems to make it end until Li shifts his weight and moves a tiny bit closer, not even enough to make her worry, but it’s enough to draw Blake’s attention and then he’s making excuses and they’re in the hall headed upstairs before she can process.</p><p>“He wanted a private meeting.” He scoffs as the door closes. “No one ever asks for a private meeting for any good reason.”</p><p>“It’s over.” She cups his cheeks and pulls him in for a kiss, successfully redirecting his focus to the present. “I may need help getting out of this dress.”</p><p>She can feel the way a smile blossoms on his lips as they’re pressed to the corner of her mouth as he seems to remember his earlier discovery. She guides on of his hands to the zipper along her side, near gasping as he pulls it down. When she’s freed of the fabric, she steps out of the circle of it on the floor and lets him stare. She’s in nothing now but a strapless bra and towering heels. “You’re overdressed.”</p><p>“I’ll get there.” He pulls her in for another kiss, successfully unclasping her bra as he does. “The things I want to do to you.” Then he’s everywhere at once as they find their way to her bed, him stripping as they move. Before she can blink, he’s pressing into her slowly, stroking in and out as if he’s worshiping at her body.</p><p>=MS=</p><p>It’s early in the evening still, but they doze a bit, both naked and blissed out until Blake pushes up on his elbows with a mischievous, boyish grin. He’s clearly shifted back to ‘off the clock’ and he doesn’t explain before gathering some clothes and dashing out the door. With any other guy, she might’ve been offended, but with him, she’s only curious.</p><p>Half an hour goes by before he reappears and pulls her to her feet, presenting her with scraps of fabric and a pleased smile. “A bikini?”</p><p>“The beach doesn’t close for a while yet. There’s a shift to go over it as well.”</p><p>“You want to go now?”</p><p>“And go in the morning to watch the sun rise.” He’s practically bouncing on his toes and she can’t help the fond smile.</p><p>“Fine.” She begins to dress, watching as he changes as well. The hotel sits on the waterfront, so getting to the beach is a matter of steps. There’s a clear area for evening visitors and he’s putting their things down on a double lounger before tugging her to the surf. “I don’t swim.”</p><p>“I wasn’t planning on swimming.” He catches her around the waist when the chilly waves crash against her legs. “Haven’t you ever just played in the waves?”</p><p>“I can’t recall.”</p><p>His boyish side is out in full force, making up for the past few days almost. His antics have her screeching with laughter until her cheeks and sides ache. She eventually retires to the lounger, but he carries on, falling twice when a strong wave takes him by surprise and then attacking her in a bear hug when she laughs at his state, getting her soaked as well. Once he wears himself down, he peels off his shirt, dropping it at the end before crawling up beside her, panting from the exertion. “You know what sounds wonderful?”</p><p>Her eyes are wanting to close, it’s late and the beach is deserted now. She turns her face to his and hums in response.</p><p>“A cruise. A week away, on the open ocean. No phones, no emails, no rush.” He leans over and presses a kiss to her shoulder. “Sun, sand, water, and drinks with umbrellas whenever you want.”</p><p>She must agree, that does sound wonderful, but neither of them ever uses their vacation days. As it stands, she could take a month off with what she has banked, and she has a feeling he’s almost as bad. “You never take time off.”</p><p>“I would for you.” The raw honesty of it makes her eyes open. He’s serious. “Nadine.” He presses another kiss to her skin. “I know this isn’t forever, but it’s for right now and right now I would do anything for you.”</p><p>She believes him. If she asked him now to walk himself into the middle of the ocean, he very well might do it and she can’t remember any man ever that willing before. “Come here.” She tugs him until he’s spooned behind her and then guides his hand under the cover up and along the planes of her body. “I don’t need everything.”</p><p>He catches on quick and she almost moans as two fingers dip into her heat while his thumbs work her apart. When she gasps, he twists her back and presses their lips together, swallowing the way her body comes alive for him. He’s pulling away all too soon, her body still sensitive and humming. “You are everything.”</p><p>She reaches down to return in kind, but he catches her hand, threading their fingers together before pressing kisses along her knuckles and down her wrist. His sensual side leaves her speechless.</p><p>“I want to wait.” He pulls her arms up and guides it around his neck. “Till sunrise.”</p><p>They head back to their rooms to sleep, but before the sun can rise, he’s tugging her out of bed and she’s cursing his naturally early ways. This time the beach is completely deserted, and he drops their things again before leading her into the surf until it’s chest high on her. “Here.” He whispers which is absurd, but it’s nothing for her to be in his arms, him bracing them both against the ebb and flow of the water. They’re both silent, watching the stars and the way the black beyond slowly shifts to gray. She doesn’t even realize he’d shifted until fingers are pushing aside the fabric of her suit and she can feel his head bump against her folds. “Yes?”</p><p>Keeping one arm around him for balance, she pulls his face closer, catching him in a kiss before pulling back and biting her lower lip. “Yes.”</p><p>As the sky shifts colors, awakening as the stars fade, he lets the tide rock them and it feels in that moment overwhelming and gentle at once. It’s too gentle to get either of them off and she wonders how he plans to finish things, but as the sun seems to break the horizon line a thumb circles her clit and she’s arching back, her head nearly touching the water, but it’s the feel of his mouth at her throat that finishes her off. He’s still hard inside her. “You still didn’t get your chance.”</p><p>“There’s time.”</p><p>=MS=</p><p>The flight home is much the same as the flight out except this time she can feel how he finally found his release once they’d returned to the room and it makes her shift, turning her on again with each thought. The seatbelt sign is back on when he leans close, a hand on her thigh and whispers. “You are everything.” His lips brush the shell of her ear.</p><p>“You should take me to a show.” She curls her face into his shoulder. “I’ll wear that dress.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>